


Live a Long Time

by dandelion_wishes



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: AU, Alaska, Alternate Ending, Angst, Beards, Found, M/M, Private Investigators, Searching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 19:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5755186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dandelion_wishes/pseuds/dandelion_wishes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Hannibal's reaction to Will's leaving.</p>
<p>A follow up to the short fic Done. It's best to read it before but you can still follow along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Live a Long Time

**Author's Note:**

> I had a couple of request for people's reaction to Will leaving suddenly. This set in mid season 2. So here it is...no beta..enjoy

It took Jack Crawford three days to investigate why Will wasn't answering his calls. The was used to being ignored by the empath but usually Will does get back in touch with the agent. When Jack pulls the black SUV into Will’s driveway, he notices another car parked beside Will’s. It’s Hannibal Lecter’s car. The man himself stops turning around from walking to the porch. 

 

Jack shakes his head. The agent has a bad feeling about this. The dogs are out wandering around unsupervised. The door is left wide open in January. It looks snow has blown into the house. The pack has gathered around Hannibal seeking attention and food. The doctor absent mindly pats their heads with a gloved hand.

 

“I take you haven’t heard back from Will either.” Jack states as he exits the vehicle slamming the door with a tad too much force.

 

Hannibal nods his head looking at the open door. The agent walks slowly up to Hannibal.

 

“I have a bad feeling about this.” Jack huffs out his fear putting into words.

 

Hannibal holds his breath. The steels his emotions reflecting calm back from his mask. He’s anxious….almost afraid that Will has taken his own life. That the empath has been taken by the enemy. A loss for sure.

 

“I am afraid, I am inclined to agree with you. Leaving the dogs unattended is not like Will. Shall we?”

 

The doctor holds a hand out guiding Jack toward the entrance in front of him.They both slowly take the stairs up dread filling each echoing sound. They enter the small house to see the interior wind swept and small mounds of snow blown inside. Everything seems to be in place. The bed and covers have been torn off and up. Hannibal thinks it’s from the dog in their anxiety because their master is gone.

 

Hannibal walks toward the bathroom. The doctor opens the door cautiously. He breaths out a sigh of relief when the doesn’t see a body.He hears Jack’s footsteps on the stairs. Hannibal listens to the man walking around on the next level, while Hannibal walks toward the kitchen. He finds the back door open as well. There are a couple of empty dog food bags on the floor. The doctor opens the refrigerator door peering inside. Hannibal  see some brown produce and gallon of milk. This is not alarming in any aspect as Will is never good at taking adequate care of himself. But the dogs on the other hand, now that is alarming. Will wasn’t in his right state of mind to leave them without food and water. To leave them without a thought of getting someone to take care f them in his absence is just unheard of Will. Of course it did make his disappearing stealth like without the forewarning to alert everyone.

 

Jack descends the stairs in a hurried gait. “He’s not anywhere upstairs. Everything looks untouched..”

 

“I don’t think he has killed himself, Jack It looks like he just up and left. If he were committing suicide, he would have made better arrangements for his dogs.”

 

“I would assume that as well but...I don’t know…”Jack shrugs his shoulders looking around the home.Since Will is no longer officially apart of the bureau, he can’t launch an investigation himself. He’ll have to call the locals  to file a missing person’s report.

 

Hannibal is lost in his own thoughts as well. His mouth sets into a firm line of displeasure. His plans have been thwarted for the time being. He knew WIll is despondent but he anticipated Will to make his move. Hannibal was promised a reckoning after all. The doctor fully expected the empath to pay him in full.Will has surprised him again..cunning boy..exasperating boy.

 

“Do you think he has contacted Dr Bloom?”

 

Jack questions rouses Hannibal from his thoughts.

 

“No. Their relationship has been strained. I doubt he would have reached out to her. What now Jack?”

 

“We file a missing person’s report. There are no signs of a struggle or kidnapping.” Jack sighs exasperated.The agent looks at Hannibal. The doctor merely nods in agreement.

* * *

 

As the months file by one after the other, there are no advances made in Will’s case. Jack and Hannibal have both kept in contact with the local authorities. The only leads they found are  a man matching the empath’s description purchased a bus ticket with cash. No way to trace what his destination was or where he has finally arrived at because there was no credit card activity. Will’s bank account was closed the next day. He used the phone and the internet to do this, his money cashed out in a location in Ohio.

 

Jack sent agents out to take a look around. Will stayed at a Motel Six, paying in cash. He’s only calls were to the bank. Bus terminal footage shows him boarding a bus heading toward Washington state. There was no footage, however, of Will’s arrival in Washington.The leads on Will ended there. Jack was pulled back into other cases from work. He’s help in the search ended in Washington state.

 

Hannibal however hired a private inestigator to find Will Graham.It has been months now. The doctor's legendary patience growing thin.with each passing day. He missed Will more than he lets anyone know. Their conversations were always the highlight of his day. Even after Will was incarcerated they continued their game. Even if the interaction was sporadic. With Will’s release, the doctor was looking forward to the next stage of their relationship..whatever it was going to be.

 

Hannibal continued to see patients and have dinner parties. He and Alana’s affair was brief. They were still friends but that was all. Alana could tell Will’s disappearance weighed heavily on Hannibal. She resented the empath even more for it. Alana may even resented Will more than his attempt to have Hannibal killed. This way the doctor seemed to be slowly dying.

 

Almost a year after Will’s disappearance Hannibal receives an email.

 

_ Dr Lecter, _

_ I think we may have found him. See attached photo for visual identification and verification. _

  
  


Hannibal clicks on the attachment with trepidation. This is not the first time his investigator thought he had found the elusive empath. A moment then a picture pops on the screen. Hannibal smiles, it’s him. Will has a full beard. He is wearing a thick parka with a fur lined hood. The empath has a knit skull cap on. Will seems to be standing with a local sheriff.There is yellow crime  scene tape behind him. His cheeks are rosy from the weather. Even though his expression is serious, Will seems relaxed.

 

Hannibal sits back rubbing his chin. Has Will been working as a profiler for the local police? The empath has experience as a homicide detective. But that would take credentials.  Will’s personal record have not been accessed, not even his medical records. Hannibal has been monitoring that activity as well. So what was his boy doing in ...wherever this seems to be?

 

The doctor picks up the phone calling his investigator. After two rings the man picks up.

 

“Gage here.”

 

“Yes Mr Gage. Dr Lecter calling”

 

“Hello Dr Lecter. I assumed you have looked at my email I sent.”

 

“Indeed I have. The photo is the man I am looking for Will Graham. Where was this taken?”

 

“Hold on a sec while I get my notes. I have had my best guy on this. He’s still at the location waiting for instructions. Okay here we go….He’s in Alaska..Nome..or actually just outside of Nome. The  man travelled quite a distance.”

 

“I see.”

 

“He is going by another name..it’s   Liam Mofitt. He works at a local garage fixing motors. They fix cars as well as boat motors. Graham sometimes works for extra money by picking up work with local fishermen. Here’s something interesting, he has assisted on a couple of homicide cases. There is hardly crimes committed like that there. It’s mainly theft, vandalism, drugs and petty what not. He’s involvement has been kept on the down low. Your Mr Graham lives alone. No pets.No relationships..close ones anyway. Everyone refers to him as that quiet guy living on the edge of town. He hardly interacts with the residents. When he does, they say he seems nice but hard to understand sometimes.This area is not known for delving into anyone’s past, so he could slip easily under the radar.That’s really all there is on the guy. What do you want us to do?”

 

“What do you mean by the statement ‘hard to understand’?”

 

“Oh..because of his accent. Graham sounds like he’s from the deep south possible New Orelans.Is that correct?”

 

“It is correct. Will just made the effort to use a neutral midwestern accent when he spoke.”

 

“Guess he went back to what he knows.”

 

“Yes indeed. On that note,I need to digest this information before I make a decision. Have your man continue to watch him. If  Graham should leave the area have him contact us immediately.”

 

“Will do Dr Lecter. Until we hear from you. Good day.”

 

“And to you.”

 

Hannibal clicks off the phone contemplating what he wants to do. His hand slips down beside the chair. His hand feels a furry head butt his hand with the need for attention.. Hannibal strokes Winston’s head. He found the dog at a no kill shelter, Will had left the dog. Hannibal knew Will loved all his animals. But to him Winston and Will seemed to have a special connection. Even though Hannibal is not fond of animals, Winston seems to help with his loneliness for Will. The animal is also very well trained which helps considerably. 

  
“We found him Winston. Now what is to be done about that?”

**Author's Note:**

> Will's alias is a nod to SOL for Hester Moffitt. The name Liam is a nickname for William.


End file.
